Catalyst
by YueLong
Summary: AU! R&R RoxasAxel,Roxas is not a good student at the school of scorcery and because of him falling asleep all the time,Finals are comming and he needs to summon, but Roxas chooses the wrong one and awakens the Fire demon god Axel!
1. Epilogue

1Alright Folks, I was given this challenge while at an Anime Convention, my friend loves Kingdom Hearts II a lot mainly for the fan girl dream of the Axel x Roxas pairing. So, I being an artist, I love to draw and so I love doing commission for people, but the drawing then became an idea for her wanting a doujinshi and then the fact was she was to write this but in the end I ended up making the idea and the art..blah, anyways. I hope you all enjoy Hahah and **Micha**! This is for you! This is the **Epilogue** of the story so, tell me what you think please!! R&R!!!

**Catalyst**

_For your everyday use, Magic._

:Chapter I:

"Will you stop sleeping in class! Final exams are coming up!" Growling in annoyance, the light haired professor's eyebrow twitched in both pressure and annoyance due to his short temper. Eyes falling shut and full lips parting as a heavy sigh fell past them, Xehanort flicked his chalk with excelled aim to the forehead of the sleeping student.

"Ack!" frowning with a gasp and half surprised expression, it then quickly faltered and a large lazy cat- like yawn then appeared onto his face. Rubbing his forehead and wiping the drool from his lips, the drowsy student looked around at his surroundings before finally acknowledging his teacher. "Roxas! Pay attention!" Narrowed eyes were fixed on the still waking Roxas showing a stoic yet stern gaze.

Groaning with a small pout Roxas sighed and propped his head up against his right hand starring at the professor and board in a unamused fashion.

As the day went by quickly just as the tired Roxas awoke, the afternoon bell tolled it's cry that informed the students and teachers that they were free to go leave the school. Except for few who heard the bell, this of course told them that they had an extra hour for studies or detention. Within the home-room classroom, Roxas and a few other students sat in their desks gathered near to each other conversing their reasons for their punishment of after-school detention comparing whose was better.

"So why are you in here Roxas?" Inquired a fellow classmate.

"Aah, pft, I was just sleeping in class and Professor Saix got mad because Finals are near, I mean c'mon, it's only the fall semester, we still have winter and summer semester, no worries." Answered a cool and calm Roxas as he grinned leaning back in his chair folding his arms behind his head.

"What are you talking about? Professor Saix's requires you to be able to do summons for battles or for use in whatever it is you may need! Were you not paying attention?! Dude, man, that class is known for being the hardest to pass! Don't you remember at Orientation?!" yelled a flustered Hayner.

"Oh hell!" yelled a surprised Roxas pushing up from his chair as he was sweating in nervousness to having the test tomorrow and taking the warnings of his teacher so lightly now regretting it.

"Wait! Wasn't there a book in the Library that had spells?" Spoke a optimistic Pence

"What good would that do Pence?" Questioned Roxas pouting as his relaxing day was shattered.

"Well, you could do a catalyst spell that was in the book and use that to summon!" smiled Pence as he felt achieved for his moments in the library playing video games and or getting away with extra snacking.

"Aah!! You're right! Thanks Pence!" Yelped a thrilled Roxas as he grinned making his hand into a fist.

Later, chuckles and more conversations filled the room as some were of taunts towards Roxas and his failure to make a summons for the exam even with a catalyst. Now in the large and over filled Library, Roxas wandered looking for the aiding spells. After a long moment of reading the spine of books feeling like this was the most he had ever read and not even having to open the books till finally in a far off corner there was a leather bound book. Pulling it off the shelf Roxas leaned against a near adjacent wall thumbing through the pages as each one creaked in the age, "Wow, this book has not seen the light of day."

Walking out of the Library with the book, a large and defiant grin bore onto Roxas's face making his way to the male dormitory as he opened his door closing it behind himself and locking it to not be disturbed. Flipping once more through the pages, Roxas found the catalyst spell as he noticed it's faded words and content, eyebrows furrowing with a slight pout Roxas shrugged seeing as he saw a full paragraph of the spell figuring it was the important part. Memorizing the steps and the words for the spell, Roxas grinned closing the book and hiding it as he would plan to later go in the night behind the school and practice his summoning.

Little did he know, Roxas would be getting into some fun trouble, if you even want to think of it as fun. And so, as nightfall came, Roxas snuck out and with his staff engraved a summoning seal into the ground behind the school, standing in the center of the engraved seal the young student held his arms out closing his eyes beginning his chant causing the runes and symbols to glow.

"_Like the burning fires of the phoenix! I summon you! Arise from your ashes_ _and spread your wings with the wheels of destiny, arise illuminate lexa!"_

Eyes opening, the engraved seal would burst into flames, and with a stab of his staff into the center of the seal from the sky a single glowing feather of fire would drift to the ground and land in a dainty pose.

"What?! Oh c'mon, what summon is this?! A feather?" Groaning at his obvious failure to the summon Roxas pouted moving to approach the feather kneeling to poke it before it then sparked and suddenly burst forth into a large wall of fire.

"Aah!" Looking to the fiery wall the young boy sat up watching as a shadowed figure began to clear from the dying flames and rising smoke.

"Ah, damn it, who summoned me." A grouchy voice came.

Eyes wide, Roxas starred into a pair of human like green hued eyes, red fiery hair styled a certain way and was adorned in robes of white and red, charms hanging from his body as a small tattoo was placed beneath each eye. Obviously taller than Roxas, a small yawn pushed past the full lips of the male who stood there somewhat annoyed at his sudden awakening.

"Hey kid, what are you looking at." groaned the summoned male.

"W-who are you?" Stammered Roxas, standing up and brushing himself off, he looked at the demon god he conspicuously summoned.

"My name is Axel, kid and why did you summon me." Demanded the Fire demon god.

"My name is Roxas, not kid-" growled Roxas as he glared to the male scoffing somewhat before once more eyes widening "-wait, what?! Axel? The Fire Demon God Axel?!"

"The one and only." Grinned Axel as he folded his arms looking at the dumbfounded kid wondering how someone so dense could even summon him.

"Oh no." echoed in Roxas mind as he starred in Awe at the greatest mistake he ever made.

That's all for now Folks!! Please!!! Please tell me what you think!! R&R OR NO MORE FOR YOU!!...ehem...please? Hehehe. Take care everyone and thanks for reading!!

Yue long


	2. Chapter I

1Thank you everyone for your reviews!! They really made may day and put a smile on my face, and I really need it about now due to finals running over me!! Ah! I have 3 already this week and I need to get advised and take 2 more and then finally free for Summer. Anyways Hahahahha Thank you for the compliments in the reviews, I am as well doing some drawings for this story so, if you ever want to see these drawings just e-mail me, I already have one done. Now to the story! **R&R** please!!!!

**Btw: accidentally called the epilogue chap.1, sorry!**

**Silver Tears 11:** I will continue it just for you hahaha, thank you for your lovely review.

**Stormkeeper818:** Yeah, I was in a bind wether I wanted Axel to be a Fire demon god or a Fire spirits summon. But thank you for your beautiful review it made me Happy.

**Axel's Iris is Roxas:** Thank you for the review! This one made me giggle and smile a lot, who doesn't wish that a hot guy would appear in front of them hahaha, thank you!!

**Catalyst**

_For your everyday use, Magic._

:Chapter I:

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! That stupid Pence what book did he give me! Finals are coming soon and..." As a pacing and ranting as well as nervous Roxas circles the grounds in his huge confusion as to what was happening there stood a very bored and slightly annoyed demon god, Axel.

"Hey Kid-Roxas- whatever your name is! Hey you, the one walking around and mumbling like an old man!" Sighing as he was ignored, Roxas's eyes narrowed, curling his finger's except for his index and thumb, Axel aimed for Roxas like he was holding a gun, recoiling his hand back a small ball of fire shot out and hit the earth causing the flustered Roxas to pause and quiet down.

"Hey, why did you awaken me huh, and why are you so flustered?" Raising his brow, the fire god's arms folded across his chest.

"My name is Roxas! And I didn't mean to summon you-"

"Whoah, hey now what do you mean you didn't mean to summon me, they only way someone can summon me is if they are of a high level of sorcery, or you are the man who sealed me away, if not from the book that was his." A confused Axel spoke as it was his turn to this time pace, but unlike Roxas, the fire god choose to pace around the flustered student.

"I seriously didn't mean to summon you, I was only trying to test out a catalyst spell I found and came out here to do it for my finals tomorrow." Stammered Roxas as he looked to the fire god who circled him, his cheeks like blushed as he continued to stare in awe at the power and beauty Axel seemed to posses.

Pausing, Axel held his hand out to Roxas as he pursed his lips. "Let me see the spell." he demanded.

Nodding quickly Roxas turned and went to his bag pulling out the book and flipping over to the page that he had found the spell on. Walking back to Axel and giving him the book, Roxas looked nervously to the fire demon god as if he were turning in a test paper to be graded.

"Hm," Taking the book within his grasp, Axel's lips soon curled into a grin running his finger's along the binding," Well, this is certainly his book, this the page?" Pointing to the "catalyst" page within the book, Roxas glanced to it nodding in affirmation. Chuckling, Axel lulled his head back some before sighing and holding the book in front of Roxas pointing once more to the page. "Didn't you even notice it was fading away?" Running the palm of his right hand over the text of the spell, the page's words were once more renewed and in perfect view to see.

"Looks like you don't need a catalyst spell, but rather, you need to pay attention in class Kiddo." Closing the book Axel tossed it to Roxas who stumbled over catching it. "In any way, I'm free now and you can't exactly return a book that was to be banned, guess your stuck with it."

At that point someone was approaching and Roxas gasped as he looked in the direction the person was coming from and back to Axel, his mind was racing. Seeing a large bush near by, Roxas shoved the grinning Axel into the bush with him tackling in landing atop of the fire god, just as Axel was to protest, he was shut up by Roxas hand pressed to his mouth. Glaring and folding his arms, his gaze softened once he too heard the approaching footsteps and voices, his own eyes ran along Roxas's features, this young male had soft feminine like features. And unlike himself, the young students eyes were blue like an ocean's cool water's, a perfect contrast to the fiery attitude that the fire god had possessed.

Pressing his body to Axel in fear of being caught, a small gasp came past his lips as he felt strong arms encircling around his waist, looking back to Axel, a large grin was plastered to his face, a mischievous one at that as well. Glaring to Axel, Roxas then turned his head to look past the branches as he saw the feet of the people who were curious, eyes widening once he heard the voices, Roxas knew it was his friends Hayner and Pence.

"Hey Pence, where'd Roxas go? I thought I heard a sound coming from over here, how strange." Hayner's voice seemed to be one filled with utter confusion.

"I don't know, I'm sure Roxas is fine...Hey! You wanna go get from sea salt ice cream?" Came Pence's voice filled with excitement towards the slightly salty but sweet treat.

"Sure!" And with Hayner's agreement, the two pals walked away towards the store, once their voices softened from the distance Roxas pushed away from Axel and fell from the brush crawling onto the ground.

Standing up Roxas brushed himself off glaring over to the bush with the rising form of Axel, face faltering and a sigh falling past his lips Roxas slouched over looking to the god holding his hand out to him. "C'mon, I have to hide you in my room so no one finds you, jeeze, if anyone knows you exist I would be in so... much trouble."

Taking hold of Axel's hand, Roxas tugged the demon god to the dormitory, before pausing and looking a bit confused.

"Why did you pause?" Roxas slowly turned to look at Axel with eyebrows furrowed as he heard the question asked.

"I need to get up there." Pointing up to the 4th floor, Roxas pouted knowing and thinking hard of a way to get up there without showing the fire god to everyone.

"Heh." Grinning Axel took hold of Roxas's hand before tugging him near in a tight embrace jumping up in the air towards the pointed window which the god figured to be Roxas's. Fading away slowly from view to appear suddenly within the room and open his arms to reveal an expression of a scared cat upon Roxas's face.

Letting go of Axel with a pant, Roxas looked around to see he was in his room, sighing as he collapsed on his bed before sitting up, he looked nonchalantly to the fire god."What am I going to do with you."

Shrugging Axel looked around the room seeing some stuffed plushies of moogles and chocobos around, a small basket filled with papou fruit near by as stars and moons hung from the ceiling, Roxas's room seemed so magical yet simple as he had books on the side and on his bookshelf. Propping his staff against the adjacent wall, Axel noticed how Roxas's charm was in the shape of a key, walking towards it, he decided to poke and tinker with it in curiosity. "Key staff, hm."

Thinking slightly aloud, the fire god roused Roxas from his thoughts, turning to him, the young student kneeled before Axel studying the Fire demon god once more.

Raising his eyebrow slowly to the observant eyes of Roxas, Axel chuckled before a grin rose to his features, his hands reaching to cup Roxas's chin tipping his head back slowly, the fire god neared his face to the younger male.

"You are a special one, you carry a different air about you unlike other's who have summoned me before, I believe, I am going to stay with you and observe you." Purred Axel as his fingertips grazed along Roxas's cheek causing the male to blush and look away, "Fine but where will you stay and you can't exactly walk around like you belong her naturally." countered Roxas.

"I'm fine with that," grinning Axel pulled Roxas near. "Now lets make a contract hm?"

"C-contract?! For what?" Stammered Roxas at the thinning distance between them.

"For using me in battle silly, I am not a pet you know, as well, I refuse to be sealed and wait for use, taming me in that sense is quite impossible, so don't even try it!" Firm with his voice Roxas nodded as Axel made is rules.

Grinning Axel then nodded his head moving his right hand to lay over Roxas's heart and engrave with the glow of his hand a cross like heart branding him as his partner and or master, leaning near then with a lull of his head, Roxas's eyes grew wide. Lips in a gentle hush were pressed together, the fire demon god and the student's lips were sealed in a small gentle kiss for a short moment before Roxas pulled away wiping his lips panting and blushing red as fire in embarrassment. "W-Wh-What was that?! That is not a contract!"

"Hahah, nope, just wanted to know if you were a good kisser." Grinning a Cheshire grin Axel laid on Roxas's bed propping himself up on his hand with his elbow, before a pillow was slammed onto his face.

"Out of my bed!" Pouted a still flustered Roxas.

"Nn, c'mon sweetie lets relax." Axel's hand slithered near and tugged Roxas onto the mattress causing him to thrash and try pulling away. As shouts and laughter filled the dormitory, the male students were let in wonder as to what the hell room 404 was doing, the room that Roxas stayed in.

That's all for now people, Chapter 1 is done!!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Misha, I hope you are enjoying this as well since you wanted me to write this story so badly for you and illustrate it Lol. Everyone please..R&R so I know to keep going for you all to see and not have it only for Misha's eyes hahahah. Take care everyone!!!

Yue Long


End file.
